Hisao Ibarazaki
Hisao Ibarazaki is the Captain of Squad 10, leader of the Elemental Zanpakuto Society, and a member of the Shinigmai men's association. He also runs a dojo in the world of the living, and is currently dating captain Sumiko Hadashi. Appearance Hisao is about 6 feet tall, give or take an inch, and has dark reddish brown. His eyes are a deep, clear blue. Hisao has a cut and angular jawline, though it is hard to notice because of the two big scars on his face. The first is a large scar that crosses his left eye. Hisao has had it for as long as he can remember. The second was a result of a point blank Cero from the segunda espada, Drake Sonoliento. It is a large burn scar on the right half of his face. Hisao's general dress, along with his captain's Haori is a standard black Shihakushō with red lining and a red shirt underneath. His casual dress for the world of the living is a pair of blue skinny jeans, sneakers, a red shirt, and a tan jacket. Personality Hisao tries always to be a generally friendly and open guy, but unsurprisingly, this doesn't always work. Hisao can be contemptful, rash, impulsive and unthoughtful. Every action he makes, however, is in the view of his own personal moral compass. Hisao is independent, and does not like living under the laws of others, and thusly questions orders and refuses to cooperate with those who he thinks to be evil. Hisao has difficulty making friends, but he chooses his friends well, and those few he considers friends he keeps as friends for a very long time. Hisao may be a tad bit lazy, but when the chips are down and all is against you, noone will get the job done like he does. Background Before he became a Shinigami, Hisao was living in Rukongai alone. From his early days in soul society, people avoided him, afraid of his scar at first. Other childlike souls would run in fear, when Hisao came to play with them. This made Hisao feel hated, and while he kept trying to interact with people for a few years more, eventually, he simply gave up on the idea. Hisao kept to himself, hiding in the alleyways, stealing what he needed to survive. It was a shitty life, but it was the one he had. Hisao's thievery ended up changing his life eternally, as it allowed him to meet a shinigami for the first time. He eventually fell to the point where he would steal from anyone, no matter what, and one day attempted to steal from a shinigami in his district. That Shingami was Jentoru Hayato, who caught Hisao and intended to turn him in to the authorities. However, Hisao was a spirtually gifted soul, and used his strength to resist Hayato. Impressed with his strength, rather than turning him into the police, he brings Hisao to the academy, and enrolls him. The shinigami academy was the best thing that ever could have happened to Hisao. It was the sole place he had ever been in his life that he had ever been accepted as normal, that people didn't treat him as if he were different. He made friends, for the first time in his life, and was very glad to have them. He especially connected well with one shinigami: Zanbaki Kei. Hisao remained incredibly grateful to Hayato, who had at that point made the rank of captain, for bringing him to the acadamy, and communicated with him frequently. However, Hisao, more than anything else, was proud of his status as a shinigami. He was incredibly attatched to the soul society, and was very defensive of the decisions of the Seireitei and of the gotei 13 captaincy. The worst offense to him was accusing him of being insuboordinate. Since becoming a captain, Hisao has begun to associate his identity as a shinigami more with his personal identity. He has become someone who enjoys fighting, not because it gives him a thrill or because he can protect his friends, but because it allows him to become closer to his own self identity. Outside of battle, Hisao is a very open and friendly guy. He is willing to sit down, and drink with anyone. However, he is also staunch, and when challenged in certain positions, he is willing to get into fights with people who vastly outclass him in order to defends his friends, his principles, and the soul society. Zanpakuto Zanpakuto name: Umarekawatta Fushichō (生まれ変わった不死鳥, Reborn Phoenix) Combat Skills: A high level Zanjutsu practicioner, Hisao has been able to fluidly transition to a dual sword style out of his previously two handed one sword style. Combining this with his incredily quick speed and his moderately powerful body, Hisao is able to Release command: Sainen Sa Seru (再燃させる, Reignite) Sealed form: 1 Standard Katana, Hilt is a model of a flame, Handle is bright red, 1 non pole mounted Naginata, deep blue handle. 'Shikai' 1st Blade's size increases to appx the size of Ichigo's sword, in bankai form, gains a second, serrated edge in addition to the one standard edge it has. The second blade stays in the same shape, but increases in size to match the first. The blades then light themselves on fire. The metal is heated to the same temperature as the fire, but does not melt or suffer any debilitating effects because of it. In addition, Hisao can shoot bursts of fire from both the edge and the tip of his sword. Description: '''Hisao begins by holding his swords at his side. He then crosses his arms, his swords on each side of his body, and tilts the blades so that the edge faces forwards. The energy then spreads throughout the sword. The attack causes the sword to become white hot, and lighter, while maintaining damage output ratios, increasing the number of powerful blows that the wielder puts out per second.(2 attacks per turn) This ability lasts seven turns. '''Description: This technique is initiated by pooling a majority of one's Reiatsu into the end of the sword, and then locking one's arms with both hand on the hilt. The blade shortens and a ball of white fire forms up at the tip. After charging long enough, the user can either directly shoot the flame out of the tip in a directed blast or slash his sword and have less exact damage but more surface area. 'Bankai' Stats: Name '''Kirimei no Nai Kagizume Umarekawatta Fushichō (切れ目のない鉤爪生まれ変わる不死鳥, Unbroken Talon Reborn Phoenix) Hisao's reiatsu becomes dark crimson and becomes significantly heavier. He sprouts wings of flame from his shoulderblades. As his bankai forms, swords fall from the sky in a circle, and the entire battlefield is filled with swords. His main ability is called Yoyū Hai. '''Abilities Description: Hisao can wield any of the swords laying on the ground, and can use all of these as melee weapons, ranged throwing weapons. At the same time, he can use any of these swords as his own sword, while holding it or not. So, all of these swords have the capacity to use his abilities. However, the technique drains his reiatsu more the number of swords he controls at once. Any more than seven swords at a time has an impractical drain on Hisao's energy reserves, to the point where it becomes useless to even try anything with them. Additional Info His theme song is Sorairo Days Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain Category:KIA